


No Harm Done

by Tilperiel



Series: Silver & Gold [11]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First Age, Gondolin, Light Angst, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilperiel/pseuds/Tilperiel
Summary: There's something wrong with Maeglin and Idril's right to be concernedWritten for Day five of Gondolin Week





	No Harm Done

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Gabrielseven for the prompt

“Are you certain? I wouldn’t wish to put you out at all, I know how busy you must be and Idril and Tuor will be back shortly.”

Ecthelion looked hesitantly at Maeglin as he came into the room. He was holding Eärendil closely against his side and the small child watched as his older cousin approached; all big blue eyes and golden curls. His fingers wound tightly into the fabric of Ecthelion’s shirt.

Maeglin clicked his tongue at the question. “Why would I offer if I didn’t have the time or it was going to put me out? Give him to me and you can be on your way. Tuor and the _Princess_ Idril will be another hour yet and I know you have important business to attend to. It’s rude of you to keep aunt Lalwen waiting.”

“It’s simply dinner, hardly important business,” Ecthelion countered, but Maeglin was already reaching to take Eärendil off his hands. 

“If someone has gone to the trouble to do something for you, then it’s important you show them due respect,” Maeglin said tersely and muttering about where Ecthelion was taught his manners, he began tugging at Eärendil. 

He’d turned his face away and clung tightly to Ecthelion’s neck. “Come here,” Maeglin scolded, “Lord Ecthelion has to leave.”

“But I wanted to hear more music!” Eärendil cried and turned to look beseechingly at Ecthelion, who gently bent to set him on his feet. Reluctantly he let go, bottom lip sticking out.

“I can come back tomorrow,” Ecthelion said with a kind smile, a hand on Eärendil’s shoulder, “or you can come over to my house and even if I’m not there there’ll be plenty of people who’ll be happy to play for you.”

Behind him Maeglin clicked his tongue again impatiently. “You’re coddling the child. Eärendil, come here. I have some rocks to show you and I can teach you about all the different kinds.”

Ecthelion turned with a raised brow, scepticism writ large in his expression. “No offence my lord,” he said, “but as fascinating as geology is, I’m not certain that will be the best form of entertainment for a-“ 

He was cut off even as he rose, for Maeglin had opened a wooden box and within it were various crystals and rocks, shining in different shapes and colours. The young Eärendil had seemingly forgotten that he was upset about not hearing the flute, for he’d rushed over to see them with wide eyes and smile. 

“Four is plenty old enough to start learning,” Maeglin said, “and I’ve other things to keep him occupied too. You needn’t worry, we shall both be here when his parents get home. Please send my regards to my aunt and cousins.”

Ecthelion nodded at the dismissal and turned to leave, but not before a final glance, looking quite uneasy as he pulled the door closed. 

Maeglin watched him go before turning his attention to the little boy before him, now happily picking out a geode and turning it about in his hands. A shadow; something of a tightening around his eyes and a set to his mouth passed over his features, but it passed quickly and he wore a neutral expression as he knelt beside him. He picked out a rock from the pile and gaining his attention, starting to point out various things about it.

* * *

“A rose for my rose.”

Tuor reached up and plucked a bloom from one of the trellises lining the way. They were out in full and the warm summer air was filled with their scent; heady and dreamy as they walked slowly side by side. Idril turned to her husband as they stopped on the path and delicately he tucked the flower behind her ear. She reached to touch the petals then to him, taking his hand with a bright smile.

“I feel so blessed,” she said, “after everything; to have you and our son.” 

Tuor leaned forwards to kiss her cheek, knowing his wife well and hearing the unspoken sentiment behind her words. They both knew that it wasn’t going to last, not as things stood at any rate. The only question remaining was how long it might, but none could know the answer and so they took what happiness they could, grasping it with both hands and they made it their own.

“I do too. You and Eärendil are the most precious things to me in all the world and I promise to do everything in my power to always keep you safe.” He squeezed her lightly and they turned back towards home, Idril slipping her arm through his.

“The passage is almost complete,” Idril said very quietly and glanced at him.

“Aye,” he nodded slightly and quirked his lips briefly, “and it seems even Thorondor will keep it from your father.”

She made a small noise and dipped her head, shaking it slowly. “All that tells us is that he has more sense about him,” she said, “which comes as no surprise these days.” 

Tuor couldn’t help but shrug in agreement and was about to say so too, when the sound of music drifted to his ears.

“That’s strange,” he said with a frown, “that sounds distinctly like Ecthelion.” The Golden Flower sat at the end of the Alley of Roses and the playing was coming from that direction.

“If it is, then Eärendil’s likely talked him into visiting,” Idril said, “that, or he needed help looking after him.”

“He’s an easy child to look after! Nothing like I was when I was a boy!” Tuor laughed.

“You have a father’s patience,” Idril gave him a crooked smile, “our friends have less practice.”

* * *

Not ten minutes later they were heading up the stairs in their own house.

“He won’t have done anything; it’ll all be fine. He wouldn’t dare.” Tuor had been reassuring his wife all the way home, although he had been hurrying along as quickly as she was. 

They’d left behind an extremely apologetic Ecthelion and Glorfindel doing his best to comfort him and telling them not to panic.

“That’s easy for you to say!” Idril had snapped, very much out of character and she’d bitten her tongue at the wince on his face. She felt sick to her stomach at the thought of Maeglin alone with her son and Lalwen had waved her off with a knowing nod as she’d left at a run, heading straight for the White Wing. 

Things had never been easy between them, but since Eärendil had been born Idril had been avoiding Maeglin as much as she might. Whereas before she was simply made to feel uncomfortable, it had grown to be something darker, even though he’d done naught, as yet, to earn her deep mistrust. 

Pushing open the door and she instantly fell to her knees.

“Mummy!” Eärendil dropped what he was holding the second he’d seen his parents enter and had gotten up to run straight into Idril’s outstretched arms. She scooped him up and hugged him close, closing her eyes and letting out a long breath of relief.

Maeglin was stood by the table that Eärendil had been sat at and stared at them as they came bursting in. Tuor stroked his son’s head tenderly, then snapped his attention to the lord of The Mole.

“What’s that?” he asked and quickly strode over, holding out his hand. 

“What’s what?” Maeglin asked and lifted his gaze to him, a challenging look in his eyes.

“I saw you place something in your pocket,” Tuor said, “something that my son dropped. Come on, what was it?”

“No _thank you_ for looking after him? For teaching him whilst you were away, enjoying your time together?” 

Maeglin _tsked_ and shrugged and placing a hand in his pocket pulled out a simple stone. Grey and smooth and not at all remarkable. Nothing like those he’d already put away, back into their box. 

Tuor narrowed his eyes, taking the stone and examining it then handing it back over with a hum of suspicion. “Thank you,” he said, “although next time, you might wish to ask before you take over from someone else.”

“Such curtsey,” Maeglin said and raised one brow, looking at Tuor then over at Idril who was standing now with Eärendil held on her hip. His expression was unreadable.

“Lord Maeglin, we wouldn’t wish to keep you. It’s past Eärendil’s bed-time.” Tuor went to hold open the door for him and Maeglin didn’t protest, although his eyes never left the princess and she paled as he passed.

The door closed softly and Tuor leant his forehead on it, a hand coming to rest upon his back lightly and he let out a shaking breath.

“You were right,” Idril said quietly, “no harm was done.” Eärendil was already almost asleep with his head on her shoulder and turning, Tuor’s expression softened as he looked upon his wife and son.

He leaned and kissed her cheek with a smile, “yes, maybe we judge him too harshly.”

* * *

Safely away from the view of the house Maeglin walked down the now darkening alley that Tuor and Idril had not long ago taken. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out an object and turning it in his hand, it glinted in the light of the setting sun.

“No harm done,” he murmured, laughing under his breath and stroked down the ornate sheath of the slim but wicked sharp dagger he held and tucked it away once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies, I try to give characters redeeming features, but Maeglin doesn't have any in this verse. At least not until he's been through Mandos


End file.
